Everlasting Crown
Everlasting Crown is a legendary hat unlocked in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 in the 200 Star chest found in the 'Chamber of Gnomes' secret room. It can be equipped to any character, be it plant or zombie, with the exception of the Torchwood and the Hover Goat-3000 as they cannot be customized. Whilst it is a hat item, such as on the Rose, it restricts the ability to put on an accessory. As the hat can only be found in the 200 Star chest, it is the most time-consuming item to get in the game (that does not require luck from packs). Description The hat itself talks occasionally. It can be seen doing so when a multi-vanquish is achieved through any means, though certain methods have unique announcements. Other players cannot hear when the crown speaks, regardless of proximity. The crown also has two lazy eyes facing the rear of the player and rotated slightly to face towards the camera. When it speaks, the hat will break along its middle zigzagging line and a tongue can be seen sitting in the middle of its 'mouth'. Its voice is akin to game hosts and commentators. Dialogue General *"Stunning!" *"Multi Vanquish!" *"So Many Vanquishes!" *"So Many Vanquishes, So Little Time!" *"Mu-Mu-Mu-Multi Vanquish!" *"Super Multi Vanquish Overload!" *"Crazy skills!" *"Super Ultra Vanquish!" *"Ullllllltra Vanquish!" *"Colossal!" *"Unstoppable!" *"Spicy!" *"Spiffy socks...Ha!" *"Hail to the Queen, baby!" *"Superiority!" *"Sweet Vengeance." (Vanquishing Nemesis) *"Great Balls of Fire!" *"I'm On Your Six!" *"Smoky Sausages!" *"Beef Wellington!" *"The sweetest revenge!" *"Va-Va-Va Vanquish Streak!" *"You never learn!" *"And stay down!" (Vanquishing Nemesis) *"Captain Catastrophe!" *"Payback!" (Vanquishing Nemesis) *"First Strike!" (Obtaining the First Strike) *"Toooooooo fast for you!" (Obtaining the First Strike) *"Blink and you'll miss it!" (Obtaining the First Strike) *"Ha, Still Got you!" (Revenge from the Grave) *"Drone Destroyed!" (destroying a drone) *"Point capture!" (Vanquishing an enemy in the base in Turf Takeover) Multiplayer Boasts *"Master of First Striking!" (First Strike Master) *"Master of Healing!" (Heal Master) *"Vanquish streak Master!" (Vanquish Streak Master) *"More streaks than a pack of bacon!" (Vanquish Streak Master) *"Master of the Universe!" (Vanquish Master) * "Vanquish Stealer!" (Assist Master) Vanquishing a Boss *"Who's the Boss? You the Boss!" *"Boss Hunter!" *"That Boss is down!" *"The Boss Vanquisher!" Upon Leveling Up *"La-La-La Level Up!" *"Congratulations!" *"Ding!" Upon promoting a character * "You've been promoted!" * Pro -motion! Vanquishing Goats *"Goat Vanquisher!" *"Baaaaaad News For You!" Vanquishing a Mech *"Trash Metal!" *"Rubble Devastation!" *"Mech domination!" Destroying a Dummy Shield *"Tackle Shield disintegrated!" *"Knock it Down!" Ops Mode Wave Start *"Prepare the defenses!" *"Prepare to defend yourself!" *"We have Incoming!" Destroying a Potato Mine *"POTATO!" *"Explosive Potato!" *"Hot potato!" *"Potato salad!" Destroying a Tallnut Battlement *"Destroyer of Nuts!" *"Tallnut Annihilated!" *"Nutcracker!" Pots/Bots *"Plant Spawned!" *"Grow the offensive!" *"Bot Complete!" *"Tighten the hinge!" *"Nuts and bolts!" *"Bot Basher!" *"Puny sprout!" *"Wilted daisies!" *"Desecrator of small Plants!" *"Plant vanquished!" *"Riveting!" Reviving Allies *"Be more careful next time!" *"You owe me!" *"You're welcome!" *"Up and at 'em!" *"Welcome back!" Kernel Corn - Vanquishing with the Butter Barrage *"Aerial Butter Destruction!" *"Want fries with that?" Citron *"Shields Up!" (upon activating the Peel Shield) *"Orange Alert!" (upon activating the Peel Shield) Chomper - Swallowing Zombies *"Spicy and Delicious!" *"Hot and Spicy!" *"Soooooooo Spicy!" *"Mmmm... Zombie Feet!" Imp - Summoning Mech *"Time for vengeance!" *"Mech time!" *"It's stomping time!" *"Step on it!" Foot Soldier - Vanquishing using the ZPG/Multi-Rocket *"ZPG!" (regardless of which ability is used) *"Rocket sauce!" All-Star - Vanquishing an enemy with the Imp Punt/Long Bomb *"Super Fan!" *"FIELD GOAAAAL!" *"Looong bomb!" (regardless of ability) *Imp Punt Vanquish! All-Star - Sprint Tackle *"Mu mu mu Multi-Tackle!" *"To the Face!" Trivia * Rose is the only class in which the crown does not allow accessories. *While unlocking it, it shows an All-Star wearing the hat, much like the Gnomish Perspective hat. * If a player vanquishes a Zombie with the Corn Strike ability of the Garlic Drone, there is a glitch in which the Crown will say one of the lines from when Chomper swallows a zombie. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Customization